Field of Dreams
by kitsonechochi
Summary: Chapter 2 is here. the tournament has come but people get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Field of Dreams**

Many people lived in an era that was rule by a king or queen. There was one such girl. She lived with her mother, father, and two brothers. She was born about two hours before the attack. That awful night she lost her mother, father, and one of her brothers. Nobody knew what happened to the brother. The little girl was found by Princess Musa. Musa, 2 at the time, didn't know what to do; so she cried for someone to come. Musa's mother found then adopted the little girl and named her Cassidy.

Musa and Cassidy played all day the two grow up well until Musa hade to go to Alfea. For two years Cassidy had know one to play with. Then she was sent to Alfea too. Our story begins when Cassidy arrives at Alfea.

Chapter 1 Discovery and Powers

"Hello everyone and welcome to Alfea for the freshman and welcome back for the others. It's good to see all the new faces and all the old ones. I hope everyone has a good year." Ms. Fairigonda.

"What do you mean you can't date me? Why? I thought I was so good to you. Please Musa don't reject me I couldn't handle it not after what happened last summer." Riven cried to Musa.

"Stop, Riven, I just can't do this. There's something that need to be done first. It's a promise that I must keep. Please I can't stand to see you like this." Musa cried at this. By now everyone was staring at the two.

"Muse is that you. Well, well, well, I never thought this was how you were going to greet your only sis. I thought that mother taught you to not be so rude." Cassidy walked up to Musa and helped her up. "Well if this is the lucky guy that you're always talking about then I defiantly approve. Although I did think you would have done better then a cry baby. Although you do make a perfect match."

"Oh my gosh, is that you Cass? Oh I can't believe you're finally here. Wait did you say that you approve of Riven? Oh thank you, thank you." Musa cried into her little sister's arm.

Cassidy closed her eyes for a moment. "Musa the witches are coming there on there way to get the dragon fire is what I heard them say." Cassidy looked up at her sister to see her eyes wide open. "Am I missing something here?" she looked around the room to see everyone with big round eyes. Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean the _witches are coming for the dragon fire_?" Sky said looking as if he were about to cry.

"All I know is that the witches, Darcy, Icy, and Stormy are coming for something called the dragon fire. Sis, what is the dragon fire?" Cassidy asked ignoring all the whispering from the other students.

"Sis the dragon fire is a great beast that created the universe. It then settled on a planet called Sparx. Its was then found in the princess of Sparx, a fairy, named Bloom. She was our best friend but died exactly 14 years ago today." Nobody knows what ever happen to the dragon; some say that it found a new host, some say that it disappeared. Sky over there dated Bloom when she died." Flora, Stella, Musa, and Techna (spelling?) cried.

"So your friend Bloom died the same day as I was born. I'm very sorry sis. I wish there was something I…" Cassidy stopped and closed her eyes again. "There here and they changed there forms into pixies." Cassidy informed her sis and the rest of the people.

They all got into there winx form ready to fight the witches. Ms. Fairigonda grabbed Cassidy and pulled her out of the on coming battle. "We need to talk, Cassidy. Please come with me to my office. Do you know that you were born the very day that the _dragon fire _disappeared?" Cassidy nodded. "Well I know for a fact that a power like that does not die out but, in fact, goes to another true living Sparxian. Therefore, you have to be Bloom's sister. It was said in a prophecy that the true guardian was to be the child of the legendary king and queen of Sparx. I found out that Bloom's father is not a Sparxian but a human. So that would make her only a temporary guardian. You are the true guardian of the _dragon fire._ You are the one destined to destroy the terrible power. Do you understand any of what I just told you?" she looked at Cassidy to see if she understood.

"Yes I do understand. But why me? I don't know anything of this _dragon fire_ that everyone is talking about." Cassidy ran out of the room and to her dorm. She flung herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Musa, her roommate, came in a few hours later to see a teary eyed sister asleep.

"Cassidy wake up. What are you doing here? Where have you been? You just disappeared for a moment there. I was really worried about you and even thought the witches had gotten to you. Ms. Fairigonda told everyone about you who you are. I always thought that you did act a lot like Bloom." Musa sat up trying to comfort Cass. They talked for a long time but fell asleep soon after midnight, because they both had classes in the morning. Both fell asleep with the same thought in their heads. _'This is going to be an interesting year.'_

The two sisters woke up the next morning still laughing about the things they talked about last night. "So, Cass, are you ready for your first lesson of the school year? The first year s always the hardest years trust me." Musa kidded around.

Cassidy hit her sister over the head with a stuffed animal. "Stop that mother told you not to mess with me this year and to help me out. Do you want mom to tell you that you can't spend time with Riven this up coming summer." Cassidy smiled were as Musa paled. Both, in the end, just laughed all the way down to breakfast.

"So what were you two laughing at so much?" Stella asked when the girls stopped. Riven and the boys came walking up to them and Cassidy and Musa just laughed again. Musa knew that Cassidy would never tell because Musa loved Riven. That is why they laughed so much. Everyone looked at two sisters and wondered if they were even sane.

"Ignore us. It's just something between sisters. You would never understand us if we told you anyway." Musa said still laughing with Cassidy. Both girls separated at the end of breakfast and went to there respective classes.

All day seemed boring to them. Nothing was going on because it was only the first day back, or so they thought. Cassidy was having a blast because for the freshman it was declared hands-on-practice. They were all paired up with a partner and told to defeat their opponent in the limited amount of time. Cass was paired up with some rich snob who thought that she could pay her to declare her the winner. Of course, that only got a face full of fire and some singed hair. Basically Cassidy won in about one minute.

"So Cassidy you are the new wielder of the _dragon fire_? Well then I shall be your next challenger. My name is Bethany. I come from earth. That's all you need to know until you can defeat me in battle." Bethany laughed. Needless to say, Cassidy did beat her because Bethany had her guard down.

'Never let pride win you over is what I always say.' Cassidy thought shaking her head at the sad state that Bethany was in. Musa and the rest of the gang walked out to see Cassidy and how she was doing on her hands-on day. "Hay girls what are you doing out here? Don't you have classes too?" Cassidy asked looking puzzled at why they were her.

"We thought we might be able to see you in a fight. Just to see how good you are." Stella said looking at the girl as if she were weak. "Of course no one can beat my Brandon. So don't get your hopes up when you have to fight the guys. Nobody can beat him. He's just so strong." Stella went into her own little world with her musing of Brandon.

Does she always do that with him, Musa?" Cassidy looked as if she were bored. Unfortunately Musa nodded her head in embarrassment for her dear friend the princess.

Ms. Fairigonda walked over to Cassidy and pulled her away from the group. "Cassidy I would like you to represent Alfea in the upcoming competition. You will have to fight some boys but I have confidence in you. So do you want to?" Cassidy shrugged and nodded her head with a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Secrets and the Tournament **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot.**

Cassidy prepared for the departure to Red Fountain were the tournament was to be held. Many skilled fighters from all over, male and female alike were coming to compete or watch and cheer on their fighters. What surprised most people were that a freshman was going to compete. That had never happened in the history of this tournament.

"So are you ready to compete, sis? You know you can back out of this now if you want. I'm sure that Jenna and Bethany can handle this win for our school." Musa voice was laced with worry for her younger sister.

"No I can't just back out now that would be disloyal to the school. I can't do that; you know I can never back down from a challenge and Bethany challenged me for a battle. If I win the tournament then she has to do my homework of the rest of the year and it has to be an A, same for me if I loose." Cassidy looked dead serious about this. Musa knew that she had lost this sibling battle with her sister.

"Fine I know that this is a battle I cannot win when it come to you and fighting. Mother always said that you were a tomboy and always loved to fight. Bloom was the same way." Musa concluded her persuading.

"Everyone who is fighting go to your places. We shall begin momentarily." Someone said from outside the room said over the loud speaker. All of the fighters, which were about 200 people, walked out for the first round that would determine who would go on to the real tournament. They only had 20 slots. So only the 20 best get to go.cassidy knew she was going to be the one to go. She had to go.

The first round would consist of 10 fighters who will have to keep an eye on nine other fighter to survive." They called out a list of people who shall be fighting first. Luckily Cassidy wasn't called up to fight. So that meant that she would do one-on-one fighting.

Cassidy was happy in the end because she was the only one from the school of Alfea to make it though the first rounds. Everyone was given a day or two be fore they had to fight. Cassidy was off visiting with some of the students that came to the tournament.

"So how far do you think your going to make it before you fall to the ground crying for your mother?" Bethany and Jenna laughed at the comment made by their leader.

"Well I wouldn't even be talking seeing as you didn't even make it past the first round. Besides that still means that you have to do my homework because I belive I beat you. Oh and if its not an A+ I'll kick your ass right back down to earth and you'll still have to be my slave. Both of you, first task: go get me and all my friends something to drink." Grudgly they all walked out to get me and my friend the drinks that we ordered.

All the girls laughed at what they saw. "How on earth did you get them to obey you?" Stella cried out and praising me for my work. All Cassidy did was smile. She would never reveal her secrets.

Cassidy closed her eyes for a long time. By the time she opened them again she, she had a scared look on her face. Musa looked over at her sister to see what the problem was. "Oh my god! Musa I just saw…" Cassidy fainted. Everyone ran to see if she was ok. Riven picked her up and took her to a safe room. Musa followed close behind her sister. All you could here was crying coming from Musa.

Two days past and Cassidy had still not wakened up. Just before cassidy's battle she awakened. "Where am I?" she looked at her clock to see that she had her battle in just one hour. Cassidy leaped up to get ready. Everyone walked in to see Cassidy awake. Musa cried as she saw her sister sitting in her bed.

"What happened to me, all I remember is…" Cassidy stopped mid-sentence. The doctors came in to look her over to see if she was ready fight. They confirmed ok to the disappointment on not only the opponent but also Musa. Over the course of the days that Cassidy was asleep the rule had changed. It was now five people in the arena and everyone for themselves.

"You had a vision, didn't you, Cassidy? What was it about." Musa kept pestering her to tell as the officials decided to move Cassidy's fight to another day to let her rest up some before fighting.

"Cassidy we decided that you are to be moved to a different day. Is that ok with you?" Cassidy nodded and fell back to sleep. The doctor ordered everyone to the leave the room so that Cassidy can get some sleep.

Musa walked back in to see Cassidy sitting looking at an old photo book. She realized that it was the one her mom and dad had made of herself and Bloom. Musa was about too walk over to Cassidy. "Was this Bloom person better then me? You have all these photos of her when you were babies. Tell me about her, please?"

Musa sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here's a story you might like about us.

FLASHBACK

"Musa come play with me." A two year old Bloom came running up to a girl with blue pig tails.

"Ok what do you want to play? We can do anything that we want as long as we don't leave the ground." _Why do I have to go behind her back? Ever since I've known her I've always told he everything now I can't even tell her she's a fairy. All I have to do is protect her until the council can find a safe home for her until she is ready to go to Alfea._

Musa kept thinking that every time she saw the little girl. "Are you alright Musa you spaced off? Come on, the girls are going to be here soon and, they want to play hide- and-go –seek. Musa nodded and the two girls went to go wait for Stella, Flora, Techna, and Lyala.

END FLASHBACK

"So is that all that happened? What did you do after that?" Cassidy was hungry for answers. She sat up in her bed to hear what happened.

"Well to tell you the truth that was the day she died. She went out of the boundaries and was kidnapped. Nobody saw her for three days. We found her dead the four day." Musa looked down sadly. She hated to remember her friend and what happened that day.

"I'm so sorry that that happened. I didn't mean to bring it up. Please forgive me sissy. Please don't be mad at me. I mean I took the place of your best friend." Cassidy started to cry at how she had made her only sister cry over her lost friend.

The next day was scheduled to Cassidy's day to fight. She was up and ready to battle that night but wasn't allowed to train until the next morning. The moment Cassidy got out on the ring the stupid witches had to ruin all her fun and hold up the match. They flew up and attacked everyone in site.

"Damn you witches. Can't I even fight a bloody battle with out you interrupting me? She transformed into her winx and blasted the three witches back to where ever the hell they came from. What she didn't realize was it was ice, fire, wind, and lightning all combined into one major blast.

"Oh my god? No one has ever had that much power ever since the goddesses of power, or know as GGP. She can't be one of them. No one has ever seen one around for over a thousand years." Random people continued to shout out things about these lords and mistresses. Cassidy fell to the ground from using up to much power.

"Give me a minute to breath then new can get this battle on the road." Cassidy got up from her kneeling position on the ground and into a fighting stance. "Let's get this party started. The battle of course did not last long as Cassidy whipped their butts.

Well that's the end of chapter 2. if you want the next chapter I need at least 5 reviews.


End file.
